


Not Leaving the Darkness

by Icecrm98



Category: Fairy Tail, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Friendship, Growing Up, Hates mother, Magic, Prophecy, Protective Siblings, Responsibility, Running Away, accepting fate, blind, trying to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrm98/pseuds/Icecrm98
Summary: In the ancient time there was a script that stated:“There will be a time where five children are born of the same womb. They will fight to protect the maiden from harm. The maiden will call for her powers to help keep the world at peace with the stars. The heavens will try every twenty years for the maiden child to be born when the planets are aligned.”





	1. The Start

Every woman who was ready to have a child or children prayed that their daughter wasn’t born on this day. Every twenty years when a baby girl is born during the alignment they are deformed in many ways. Most of the time the daughter isn’t even human. They say that the daughters become a monster with a power of all the gods.  
In the year 1988, the daughter of Ms. Klinder was born than killed on the spot for having a freak of a daughter. She had a pig nose and a snake body. It was like her body was uncertain of which animal to choose. This put all of China on alert that an evil spirit was coming. All, but one clan. The Hamato clan told many that it was all a hoax, about the child turning into monsters. It was clear that this was just a hoax with the other clans trying to make everyone worry. 

Tang Shen was pregnant with the eldest son of the Hamato Clan even though they were not married and under the age of twenty. The Tang clan kicked Shen out when the leader found out about the baby, before marriage. Hamato Yuta took Tang Shen in knowing that his oldest son would take care of her and the children he created. They ended up getting married the day before Shen went into labor. 

The date of all dates finally came around, August 8th, 2002. Tang Shen went into labor at 8:08 in the morning with her five children. To her knowledge, they were all healthy boys, but the doctor said it was hard to tell since there were five little bodies all squished together. They had finally decided on naming them after Renaissance painters: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Kirby. 

Her first son was born at 4:04 p.m.

The midwife screamed while holding the child. “H-he’s green! He has a shell! You're possessed! It’s 8-8-08 curse you demon spawn! You devil! The demon is gone by the power of God!” She shoved Leonardo at Yoshi and ran out the door screaming ‘the devil is here’.

“W-what is the matter with him, Yoshi?” Shen looked up at the baby in his hand. “Please, bring him closer… I wanna hold him. Ahh… please.” She laid her hand on her stomach trying to keep a calm face in all the pain she was in. 

Yoshi kneeled next to her on the floor and held him close. “We have to do something about his look, but he is adorable.” 

“I think he is perfect Yoshi. We can do something about his looks later.” Shen held her stomach and groaned. “Let me rest for a few minutes my love, please.”

It wasn’t just their first son that was like this. The other three sons were born turtles as well. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were all sleeping in the arms of Yoshi and Yuta. All they were waiting on was their last son, Kirby. Since the first midwife had left Yoshi had called on one of the women in the clan to come to help Shen in her time of need. Yukino is the most trusted women in the clan since she is an herbalist. Yukino came out holding a human baby girl with bleach blond hair. 

Yukino bowed while holding the baby. “Master Yuta, and Yoshi. Shen has bared a baby girl.” 

Yuta looked at the child and put his head down looking the two in his hand. “We have awoken the Script of the Spirits. Yukino doesn’t ever tell anyone what you have seen here today. Go home and I will send you wages for helping Shen. My sons go pack your bags and hurry.”

“What? Father, what is going on?” Yoshi looked at Yuta trying to figure out his motive.

“I’m sorry for speaking out of term, Master Yuta, but I have been sent here from the heavens for this day. Since I met Shen when we were little I have known that she was destined for having the children of the gods. I am here to help train them and teach them everything they know about their special abilities. They must stay here in order to receive my help. Especially the girl.”

“My four turtle sons can live in the bunker under the house, father. Are daughter can stay above and live a normal life until this Script of the Spirits starts. But I will think about that later. I am going to go be with Shen.” Yoshi left the room carrying all five of them in his arms. He kneeled next to Shen and looked at her. “Love, we need a girls name.”

Shen looked over at him and smiled slightly. “N-Novella. After the star...” 

“It’s perfect Shen.” Novella’s eyes matched the color of the star, grey.


	2. Magnolia

It’s been two months since Yukino disappeared with Jiemma. They went into some portal into an unknown land. Somehow the battle went south and out of our hands. Jiemma dragged her by her coat and took her away. All of Zeref’s men disappeared. Leaving us all hurt and ashamed. 

 

Yukino’s Celestial Keys were left here. I’m keeping them protected until she is returned. That’s if she does. Pisces and Libra said that they will make a contract with me if she doesn’t return in four months. That's only two away. 

 

Everything has been different since we all got back together. Erza has been distant lately because of the fight her and Makarov had about disbanding the guild. Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna have built a home and doesn’t live in the dorms anymore. Natsu and Happy moved in with me in a two bedroom apartment in the same building as my one bedroom. Everyone thinks we're dating, but WE ARE NOT! 

 

Juvia and Gray have started dating! Juvia is having a grand old time loving him, with him loving her back. They are saving up for a house, so they can have kids. Happy and Carla I’m pretty sure are dating, but Carla says their not. Freed has confessed his love to Laxus (which was no surprise to any of us) but he didn’t know and didn’t react well. Levy is still single and has eyes on Gajeel more than ever since he came back from being on tour with some band.  

 

Rebuilding the guild hall has been so much fun. We made a game room and a ‘playroom’ for the younger guild makes like Asuka and maybe Juvia’s little one when they have one.  The main bar where everyone hangs out. I can’t wait for it all to be finished. I miss everyone being under one roof hugging and loving one another. Like the old times. We have one day of work left. 

 

“Hey Natus!” I yelled and skipped over to him. “We just gotta fill the supply closet then we're golden,” 

 

“Alright, Lucy.” He gave me his cheeky smile. “We should grab some lunch after this.” 

 

“Mira and Kinana have been working all day on food for us to eat once we finish our tasks.” I smiled. “And all of the food looks great, especially the fire,” 

 

“I’m all fired up now!” That got Natsu running around faster getting all the boxes in the storage closet just as Mira drew it out for us. “LET'S EAT!” he ran out with fire on the floor behind him. 

  
  


I patted the fire out on the floor and went into the dining area. “Natsu be careful we just rebuilt this!” I yelled at him. 

 

“Yeah flame brain!” Gajeel and Gray yelled at him, both laughing. Natsu glared at him and the first fight in the guild hall happened. Of course, Erza got involved and everything went crazy. Makarov finally got involved after the wall broke and separated them. 

 

A letter fell on the floor. I walked over picking it up. 

 

_ Dear Lucy,  _

 

_ It’s Yukino. I hope this letter has made it to you and you alone. I am in this alternative dimension training the first generation wizards here. I haven’t been well. I know I am possessed, but they only take over when I am training the children. In a few years, I will send all five children to you. I need you to play along with what is going on. There's some prophecy that Jiemma and Zeref have brained wash this world with. The day when everything goes down send Wendy with the girl and everything will fall into place. I have left a letter in the attic for her explaining everything. Please have everyone play along. I have left thorough instructions on the back of this letter.  _

 

_ Love Yukino _

 

_ P.S. Let my sister know I am safe. Please take care of Libra and Pisces. I have Deneb.  _


	3. Run

I am told that my hair is bleach blond, my eyes are light gray, and that I am frail compared to everyone I have ever met. Including my mother who is one of the frailest. I am also told that I am paler than Snow White if you ask my brother Michelangelo. I am told that my ‘turtle’ brothers and I are supposedly from a prophet from some years ago that we are going to complete some mission to save our universe. I get told to wear clothes I can’t even pick out, or put my opinion in. I am only told these things because I am blind. The apparent choose one is blind, that should make for a great story, but this isn’t a story. This is my so-called life. I rather give life than try to be the hero. I wish this upon any other family, but not ours. 

How is a blind, frail girl suppose to defeat any evil if I can’t see anything? I am supposed to have a magical power like my brothers, but I don’t. No matter how hard I try it never happens. My brother's powers work with no problems at all, but I guess it's a perk being able to see what in the hell you are doing. They should be the chosen one, but of course, I AM! I would give it up for a granola bar, or anything for that matter. 

Leo has the power of boundary manipulation, which means that he can manipulate everything where a foe is standing. He once was able to let me see the color he told me was pink. It took a lot of his energy to help me see it. His biggest weakness is that he can not be blindfolded and he has to keep looking where his opponent is. 

Raph has the power to control fire around him. Which is not the best for him because every time he gets mad or upset he burns everything around him. We have gone through more six beds with him in the past three years. That's not even his weakness, he is that when he is in the rain his powers don’t work very well.

Donnie’s power is so powerful that he never sleeps. He has the power of telepathy and mind memory, he never sleeps because of all the new information he can receive at all time. Donnie once snooks out and ran to the library, because he wanted some book about plants when he was six. His only weakness is when he is passed out. It takes him three hours to return back to his ‘normal’. He is normally my babysitter and my caretaker. 

Mikey… he’s in a whole nother ballpark. Literally. Mikey can jump from dimension to dimension. He knows so many people and can speak so many languages it’s not even funny. Once he was gone for ten hours and when he came back he said he was gone ten minutes. It was funny if you ask me. His weakness is that he can see many futures that he can’t remember which he came from. 

Yukino tries so hard to be patient with me, but it never lasts more than an hour. My mother comes to my rescue every time she tells me to push harder. At night from my bedroom, you can hear mother and father yelling at each other about Yukino teaching us. Sometimes sofu gets involved with their fighting. 

When it is night time my brothers are allowed to come up from downstairs. They are never allowed to come up in the daytime. “Nova! Come on and fight with us.” Mikey yelled. I could hear him jumping up and down on the carpet in the dojo. “We are all playing tag!”

I faced down toward my feet and bit my bottom lip. “O-okay….” I don’t normally play with my brothers because I can’t normally locate them. 

“Oh no, you are not. You are going to summon a spirit right here and now. You all need to be practicing. Time is coming for you to fight and none of you can protect her as of right now.” Yukino cleared her throat and sighed. “You are all pathetic for saviors.” 

“We can use our powers like she can’t see. Excellently.” Raph barked. 

I could feel him staring at me from across the room. Raph has always had a hot signature to him. Even his skin is hotter than any other skin I have touched. I figured it must be from his fire powers. 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow!” Raph yelled and I heard his hand come in contact with something flesh. “Well be sixteen and we’ll be able to go outside for a little bit.”

“Really, Raph. That’s all you can think about? The outdoors, I can give that to you if you just stared into my eyes.” Leo told him. 

Footsteps came running in. “Soko ni kuru! Soko ni kuru!” the voice yelled. Since our parents both spoke English we never really learned Japanese decides a few things. Mother never let me out of the house to go to school either since I was blind (well that’s what she told me). There was that one time though (another time for another story though).

“Michelangelo take your siblings and go!” Yukino yelled. 

Mikey’s breathing started to go faster. “B-but… Yukino. I can’t leave you guys! We need you! Mommy doesn’t leave us!”

“NOW, Michelangelo! We will meet you at the randevu point.” Yukino ran off to my left out the door towards the kitchen. I stood frozen in my spot. 

“Be safe my children. I love each one of you with all my heart!” Mom yelled from across the room where she was. I could tell there was a pain in her voice like she knew she was never going to see us again.

“We gotta go downstairs to get Donnie, so we can leave. Mikey grabs Novella.” Leo started to run towards the stairs with another set of feet which I presumed to be Raphs. I could tell my brothers walks from one another because of how big each of their shells is. It changes how heavy their walk is. 

“Mikey my cane!” I reached my hands out as they shook with fear. I have never been this afraid in my life. Though it has been very sheltered. “Where are you…” 

A hand grabbed my wrist and started pulling me down the stairs. “Mikey!” I wanted to start crying, but I couldn’t in front of them. I couldn’t tell if my brother was holding my wrist or if some stranger was until he put his thumb on my hand. 

“Nova shut up. We don’t want them to see us. Keep going downstairs so I can lock the door.” Mikey put my hand on the rail. “Go slow and I’ll help you down the rest of the stairs.” 

I gripped the rail and put one foot out at a time leaning forward until my foot tapped the next stair. I was at the third step I went down when Mikey picked me up and ran down the rest of the stairs. Mikey was shaking as well, but he was hiding it much better than I am. He set me down when we were downstairs.

I could sense Donnie standing there when Mikey put me back down to my feet. I took his arm keeping Donnie close to me. He was the one that normally helped me around the house when I didn’t have my cane. You think after sixteen years I would know my own house.

“Alright, Mikey let’s get going,” Donnie told him. “Get your book bags on, guys.” I heard them all shuffling the bags on to their shells. Donnie came over and set his hand on my shoulder. “Here.” He helped me get my bag on and held my hand tight. “I won’t let you go alright.” 

I dug my fingernails into his hand. “Okay.” 

BANG! 

“What was that?!” I yelled and dug my nails more into Donnie’s arm. 

“Mikey any time now!” Leo yelled. 

 

BANG!

“Mikey!” Raph screamed. 

“I-I’m trying. I don’t like pressure!” Mikey yelled. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife with how badly all of us were on him at this moment. The scariest moment in our lives. 

BANG! 

“Please don’t let us die, Master Mavis,” I mumbled under my breath praying for the millionth time in my life. For once it wasn’t to be able to get rid of my powers. 

BANG! 

Mikey must have opened the portal because I was dragged by Donnie into scoring heat, which meant Raph went before us mad. Are landing was not graceful, to say the least, we landed in the water somewhere. We clearly were by land the people’s gasps were the greatest sign. I was glad I was able to stand in the water with my head above because I can not swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see a picture of Nova, this is her on my Deviantart. https://www.deviantart.com/icecrm98/art/Nova-Hamato-767509180?ga_submit_new=10%3A1539044729


	4. Fairy Tail

People around us were gasping and looking at us like they normally do. Monsters, that's what they call us. That wasn’t the case here. You could hear them asking one another ‘are they alright?’ ‘should we go over there and help them?’ ‘are they part of the Fairy Tail guild?’ Once Raph got out of the water everyone started to walk away muttering to themselves about how we came out of thin air. Clearly, we were okay to be outside with the humans since no one ran away screaming ‘monster’ or any other mean words they can come with to call us. 

The sun was something new to my brothers and I. It was so bright that I had to put my arm over my eyes, but my eyes finally adjusted within the few minutes it took me to get out of the water.

I looked over towards my baby brother. “Mikey where are we?” I asked him and got up looking around. Raph, check, Donnie, check, Mikey, check, Novella, check. Everyone was here. My mind started to relax a bit from just knowing we were all safe. My mind isn’t as advanced as Donnie’s but I believe I am the next best thing. I wouldn’t tell Donnie that though. 

Mikey spits water out of his mouth and smiled. “We are in the country Fiore and in the city of Magnolia. Yukino said we have to find Master Makarov, the leader of Fairy Tail He will direct us to Lucy and Natsu…? I think that’s their names. Yukino said that we need to learn how to fight even better to be able to come home and save the world from the Shredder.”

So this is the great town of Magnolia that Yukino told us about. She said that everyone was accepted here, human, turtle, and wizard. She said the land use to be run by dragons before the humans took it over. After a big war, the two were able to make peace. “We need to get out of the pond, river thing. Come on, guys.” 

I got out onto the bridge helping Donnie and Novella on to the bridge. They were both the lightest out of all of us, but they could help me pull Mikey and Raph up if they needed help. Like Raph would accept my help. Mikey jumped up on top of the rail before I even got to offer him help. “Let’s hurry up and find them. I wanted to get back to our home with mother.” 

“Leo, I’m scared,” Nova spoke as she gripped both Donnie’s and my hand. I don’t think she means to dig her fingernails into us. Her clothes were soaked to the core. I was just glad she wasn’t wearing white. The world would have been able to see everything she was wearing. It was weird to think about clothes because we didn’t wear any downstairs, but pants and our masks. Here we will have to wear shirts and pants. 

Nova was one to keep to herself even when Yukino was harsh on her. Well, Yukino was harsh on all of us, because we are intertwined with some magical prophecy. Us being turtles and blind wasn’t part of the plan apparently. I am like Nova when it comes to this prophecy, it should have been someone else and not us. We should have been normal. 

“Don’t be scared. We have you. We will always protect you. It’s our job. I think you also have dry clothes in your bag. We can have you change when we get where we're going.” I kissed the top of her fingertips because she couldn’t see my smile towards her to reassure her. “Mikey we are following you since you were taught the way. Don’t you dare take us to any food place either!” 

“UGH! Fine, Leo!” Mikey led the way down the straight path. We walked for a half hour taking in all the scenes and smells. My brothers and I have never been outside before this. Well excluding Donnie’s little adventure when he was little. The clouds look like white cotton candy, and the sky is endless. The humans walking past us not staring at us like the monsters we are. It was nice. We arrived to at a big building with Fairy Tail made out of boards. 

“This is the place. Yukino said that we can get all the help we needed here.” Mikey smiled big showing his cheeks. “Well let’s go in!” 

I opened the door and looked inside to see people fighting and drinking alcohol. Heads turned when the door slammed closed. “Raph,” I yelled through my teeth. We walked over towards the bar where the only worker in sight was. Her hair was white and had a little ponytail made from her bangs. “Excuse me, ma’am? My siblings and I were wondering where Master Makarov was. Yukino sent us.” 

She turned and smiled. “Of course she sent you. If you could just give me one moment I will go get her. Please sit here at the bar and enjoy some pretzels.” She walked off carrying a tray full of food. 

A short elderly man walked over to the bar and looked up at us. He looked at all five of us then looked at me. “I hear you are looking for a Makarov? Can you tell me who you are?” 

“I am Leonardo, and these are my siblings: Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, and Novella. We are looking for Mr. or Master Makarov because Ms. Yukino sent us here to find him. We are supposed to be given help to find Lucy and Natsu.”

“Well, you came to the right place. I am Master Makarov. We have been waiting for you for a while. Where is Yukino?” He looked around, then looked forward at us. He was clearly upset that she wasn’t here. 

Mikey looked down and bite his lip. “She made us go without her. There was someone breaking into our house. We were forced to take our sister and leave our parents and Yukino. Why are we here?”

“He’s going to have people train us to fight whatever it is at our home. We need to stay here and learn. This place is great and we need to make sure you guys can learn what you can.” Donnie pushed his glasses up and held Nova’s hand. “There is a teacher here for you.” 

“Well, that is the sum of it all. You must be Donatello, I have someone you are going to like. Let’s go meet everyone, but to keep you safe we have to put the guild mark on you.” Makarov went behind the bar then brought the over an ink pad and stamp. “Once this is on you, you are family with everyone here. You might be the ones, but you are the only ones who can fight.” 

My mark went on my side shell. Mine turned up dark blue on my shell. Raph got his on the center of his shell. Raph’s was red, of course with his hot-headedness. Donnie’s went on the back of his shoulder between his shell and skin. Purple for his intelligence. Mikey got his on the front of his plastron. His was orange for what I think his attitude, bright and imaginative. Novella got hers on her left palm. Nova's went clear and was outlined in white for her blindness. 

We are now a part of a guild, a family for the moment.


	5. Going Home

My family is nothing, but rad people. We were able to get here with this Makarov, dude. We got these tattoos on us and now we are a big family. Everyone is so cool, some are literally. This guy name Gray has ice maker power, which is pretty lit. Like Natsu! Natsue is some fire dragon dude! He is my spirit human! He is so chill. 

ANYWAY! We have been doing stupid training for the past two weeks. We are living with Natsu and Lucy in their two bedroom apartment. Lucy and Nova share her room and us boys party with Natsu. Since Donnie doesn’t sleep he stays at the guild's library and reads everything he can then he talks about it with the other book smart girl, Levy. 

Raph goes and trains with Natus since they both have a fire. It scares me that he is getting more powerful and hotter fire every time he comes back from training. It’s weird that Raph isn’t using me as his own personal fire target. 

Master Makarov helps me with my powers. I am not allowed to open the portal to get to our home. Which sucks, because I wanna go get my mother, I miss her so much. I miss her warm hugs and her smiles. I feel like we are forgetting all about our world while being here. I tried telling Leo that and he told me to and a quote ‘Mikey, get a hold of yourself stupid.’ 

Leo trains with Erza all the time with swords and his voodoo crap. He has been more serious about everything now. He makes me mad about that! He uses to be kinda chill but now it’s all the time serious ass hole. It makes me mad. 

Donnie doesn’t really train, but Levy helps him think faster than ever. He is the same self that came here except smarter. He keeps getting more powerful with the knowledge he gains and receives in that big head he has. He says big brain, not a big head. 

Nova’s lesson is today with Lucy. She is making us all watch since we might have to help her in battle. Since she can’t see some keys she might need us to help her. We do that all the time though because our parents made her helpless. She always wanted to join in and train with us, but everyone said no. Yukino said that she will be trained in time. The time has come and she can’t even throw a fist. 

I’ve always felt bad for her. Not because she is blind, but because she is the one different, not us. Compared to all of us she isn’t the normal one. She has never met anyone blind before or even met a girl her age. She is my parent's doll, they dress her up in these frilly outfits and pretend that she can’t dress. At least I have my brothers.

We all met up at the big tree out in town. Donnie brought Nova like he always does. Donnie always cares for Nova for some odd reason. Maybe because he’s bored with everything else. 

“Alright! Let’s get this training started!” Lucy smiled and held her key. “Do you have any keys, Nova?”

“Yes, ma’am. I have Aquarius, the water bearer. But her gate won’t open. Yukino couldn’t even get her to come out. Yukino said I might not even use magic.” Nova held her arm and had her head looking at the ground. 

“You have magic! I feel the energy coming from you. Come on and let’s try.” She smiled and put her thumb up. “Have you ever tried opening her key in water?” 

“No, ma’am. Yukino never said that we had to.” Nova sighs and held her arm. She clearly was ready to fail again. That's what her face said at least. 

Lucy took Nova’s hand and walked to the lake. “When you put her key in the water I want you to say ‘Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius.’ Did you get it? It may not open the first time, but we got all day to try! Even tomorrow and the days after this.” 

Nova took a deep breath and shoved her hand with the key under the water. “Nova when you put her key underwater you just put in the bottom of it.” Lucy pulled her hand out of the water and kept at the bottom of the key. “Now do it.”

“G-gate of the Wa-water Beater, I open thee! Aquarius.” Nova yelled the spell. The key glowed while she spoke. After a moment the glowing stopped and nothing happened. “I told you… I am broken. I can’t do anything. Thanks for trying, but I can not keep you any longer.” 

“Say it again! Put more feeling into it. You want her to come out and save you. You better have some real meaning to it.” Lucy stared at her even though Nova couldn’t see her. “I know you can do it.” 

Nova took a deep breath and gripped her key tighter.

I leaned in closer to my brothers whispering. “How much you wanna bet she can’t open it?” 

Raph grinned. “Twenty dollars.” 

Happy flew over and smiled putting his hands up. “I bet fifty jewels! She can’t do it!” 

Leo and Donnie glared at the three of us with their faces saying ‘really, what the hell is wrong with you!’ I rolled my eyes and looked back over at her. She is always the center of our world, I don’t like that about her either. It sucks she is like this with us. 

“Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!” Nova yelled at the top of her lungs. The key glowed brighter this time. A mermaid appeared from thin air and looked around. 

“Woah! There's a hot mermaid chick!” I walked over to them checking out the mermaid trying to hide my blushing face.

“What the hell? How did I end up back here? Lucy, did you fix my key?” Aquarius asked Lucy trying to hold back her tears. 

Lucy shook her head and hugged Aquaris tight crying into her. “You had a working key in another dimension. This is your new key holder Violet, she didn’t know that your key needed to enter the water to open your gate. She is also blind.”

“I’m not a seeing eye dog, got it blonde. You can call me when you need me, except when I am on dates with my hunk of a man.” Aquarius snapped. 

Nova shook. “Y-yes ma’am. I understand. I am sorry that I interrupted something. You may go back if you wish. I will give Lucy back your key so then you may be together. You clearly mean something to her. It’s not right that I have you.” 

“What? Are you stupid?” Aquarius rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “You're stupider than her.” She pointed her thumb at Lucy.

“I am stupid. I have proven that. But, I’ve always known how to summon you. I knew if I owned a key that my brothers and I would die because of some stupid prophecy. I don’t want them to die. Please go back to Lucy” Nova held her key out for someone to take. “I don’t want anyone hurt. My brothers, my parents, Yukino, you, and everyone at Fairy Tail don’t deserve it. I won’t let anyone die for me!” 

“And that’s why I won’t take the key from you.” Lucy put her hand on her shoulder. “We are just the same.” They continued to practice as Raph and I goofed off. 

Later that night we ate and went into bed. Once I made sure everyone was asleep and Donnie was gone to the library I went into the bathroom and closed the door locking it. I took a deep breath and opened the portal to home stepping inside. 

I appeared in our bedroom. I went up the stairs gripping the rail. “MOM?!” I yelled looking around at the house. Everything was broken and on the floor. The only thing we knew about this world was broken and I wasn’t having it. Nothing was standing upright, but the family portrait of all of us when grandfather was alive. It’s dad's favorite painting of all time since it had three generations of Hamato in the painting. 

“MOM! DAD!” I walked into the dojo and their laid mom on the floor tied up and gagged. “Mom, hold on I have you.” I untied my mother helping her sit up.

“My baby, boy.” Mom wrapped her arms around me. “Why did you come back, Michelangelo? You are supposed to be with your siblings.” She cupped my cheeks in her hand. “You need to go back right now.” 

“B-but mom. I want you and dad to be there with us. I can’t think of a home without you. We need you to be there. Please mom, please come with me.” I tried not to cry, but it happened anyway. Tears slipped from my eyes while she held me. “Please, mom.” 

“Get out of here Michelangelo!” She took my hand and walked downstairs with me. “They are going to come back. I don’t want you hurt. That’s why I sent you away. Please, my son. Go back and pretend we never existed.” She took the painting off the wall and handed it to me. “I love you, but you can’t be here anymore. I love you and your siblings so much.” 

“Then why send us away?!” I screamed at her. 

“Because I love you.” She kissed my head and laid her palm on my forehead. “Memory be wiped.”

 

I woke up on the couch in Natsu’s room with our family painting in my lap. “Man my head hurts!”


	6. The Stone Cold Truth

I have been awake for sixteen years year now, but let me break that down for you and your simple mind. That is one hundred and ninety-three months, eight hundred and forty weeks, and five thousand eight hundred and eighty days. That is one hundred forty-one thousand, one hundred twenty hours, eight million, four hundred sixty-seven thousand, two hundred minutes. In seconds that is five hundred eight million, thirty-two thousand. 

My parents have always tried to protect us from the world, but it is the opposite. They need to be protected from us. Since we aren’t normally the human population's little heads can’t handle us being different from any of them. It’s like having the Marvel and D.C Universe no one can really handle the problems they give the world. Especially because they cause more trouble than they are worth. 

Ever since I was born I have remembered every single second. I hate not knowing things. Especially when I can learn it in an instant. Levy was able to give me her Gale-Force Reading Glasses while I am here. Though, I do give them back to her in the morning when I see her. Her mind is exquisite, but I don’t think I am able to love. I have a strong feeling about my siblings, but I can’t believe that it is love. All the books I’ve read on love say that your heart aches when they are not in the room. 

Like my brothers and sister, I was born with a blessing and a curse. I am smarter than Robert Novelly. How he is smart, I will never know. He can’t beat me at anything. I dare him to try. I speak faster than a bolt of lightning. Since I can’t sleep I work on unsolvable math problems. Unsolvable math problems my ass. I have solved the Hodge Conjecture. I hate that I can’t turn in my research and all of my seven hundred pages of work. I have written a ten thousand paper on the subject. I wish I could go meet Robert Novelly, or any smart man or women. I want to have an intelligent discussion with someone other than myself in the third person. 

When I was two I caught my mother using magic on grandfather and father. Mother got caught on having siblings. She is able to wipe minds and change memories. Her power doesn’t work on me so I know all of the truth there is needed to know. My mother is the maiden of the spirits. She has passed her problems down to us because she doesn’t want to handle it. 

She passed it on to my sister, and us. We are mutants because she is a coward. I hate her. And I know deep in my body I like her, but I can’t handle her. We are doing her dirty work. Why should I risk my life for something she couldn’t complete herself? She shouldn’t have ever hidden this from us. This is especially stupid on her part. She could have died and not had children to take on her problems. We aren’t monkeys that do bidding for others. Though I wish I did have a lab monkey.

In this prophecy, it states: “There will be a time where five children are born of the same womb. They will fight to protect the star maiden from harm. The maiden will call for spirits to help keep the world at peace with the stars. The heavens will try every twenty years for the star child will be born, when the planets are aligned.” If you keep looking for this prophecy you can tell that it isn't finished. The second half of it states: “The maiden will give up their lives to make sure they siblings will live forever. For every generation passed down the siblings will start to be deformed. Once broken they will return to normal” 

Instead of my mother died she passed it down on us. I hate her for it. I wish I was able to stop her from dying, but it won’t work. I want to kill her before something happens, but then it will just continue onto another family. I hate everything that has to do with her except my siblings.

I have told my father and grandfather about her lies, but none of them listened to me. Father said ‘your mother would never put you or your siblings in any harms way!’ I tried to give him subliminal messages, but none were received. Grandfather just glared and hit his cane on top of my head. I must have lost five or six brain cells from the blow in the head. 

That was the first time I passed out. I woke up hazed. My father was cradling me in his arms. He was crying. His tears were just laying on my forehead while he was crying. I didn’t know what to do. I’ve never felt so alone before. As soon as he noticed I was awake he helped me to my feet. It took me an hour to learn everything I missed. The weird thing was, I don’t remember that happening unless I think really hard. 

I went to my siblings after I recovered from the tragic event. I told my siblings what I had expected, but none of them agreed, but my sister. That’s why I stay near my sister all the time. She knows she is going to die and is quite alright with it. Which is good for us so then if we ever have children we don’t pass on are bull shit. When the time comes I will make sure she gets killed by the Shredder. 

“Donnie-San are you gonna come with us? Oh, sorry were you in thought?” Levy asked as she held the book in her hand. 

“Of course, I am coming. I wouldn’t miss practice for anything in the world unless there's a rocket ship going up in space, then I would. That and my siblings won’t let me skip for the life of me. They can’t make toast without me.” I got up and walked out to the middle of the guild hall with her. 

Their my brothers were fighting Grey, Natsu, and Gajeel. I knew my brothers were stupid… just not this stupid. They have changed more in the past few months than anyone. I guess friendships and having new people in your life will change you. “Would you six knock it off and get outside. We can’t afford any more damage in our names unless you want to start taking jobs.”

Mikey gasped and jumped up and down. “Can we?! I mean we are staying here forever!” 

I pinched my nose with my forefinger and thumb. “We are training here and then going home. To fight to remember?” 

“But, it’s her fight. Not ours. So, we can stay here.” Mikey stuck his tongue out and went back to fighting. 

That pissed me off. I have never been so upset with my family in my entire life. When I let my emotions take control there's no telling what might happen. “N-not our fight.” I put my hand up and it was enough to send all three of my brothers to the floor wincing in pain. “Get outside. Right. Now.” I flicked my wrist and out the door, my brothers went. I followed them outside. My whole body felt like it was on fire. 

“Donnie, stop, please. Please, Donnie!” Leo yelled. He was laying in the grass holding his legs tight trying to not throw up. “We promise not to be bad. Please let us go!” 

I blinked my eyes letting all of my emotions flood out of my body, and let my brothers go of my trance. My body was back in my control. Looking around I noticed one great feature that was missing to the plan that we made. “Where is Nova?” 

“I haven’t seen her all day. She can’t be with Lucy either since she left early this morning to see her parents graves.” Natsu answered while helping Mikey up. “Man you got great powers. Why don’t you show that off more often, dude? I bet you could even take down gramps!” 

“Brothers? Where is our sister?!” I yelled louder than I normally yell. My hands started to tremble. We couldn’t lose the key element. 

“Donnie she wasn’t there this morning,” Raph spoke quietly. “She must have left.”

“I’m going to kill her!” I yelled. I sat on the grass and stared at the sky aimlessly. “We're going to die without fulfilling our part. She needs to die by his hand. Not by being alone.”


	7. Nineteen Years Old

Wendy kept talking about her dragon, Grandeeney and how she disappeared July 7th X777. I think her year X777 was our 1777, but that is Donnie’s department. Then she went on about when she and most of the guild disappeared for seven years and was protected by Master Mavis. Then she went on and told me about the Grand Magic Games that happened a week before we got there. Wendy said we would have made great teammates include. 

She held my hand as we walked to someone named Porlyusica house. She is going to try to and heal my blindness. Though I don’t think you can heal blindness, or mother would have done that. 

***Flashback***

I stood in the doorway of the dojo listening in on my mother and Yukino. “Shen, she needs to be more self-sufficient. She is not still attached to you. Let her go and be free. She needs to learn this now before the battle.” 

My mother signed. “Novella doesn’t need that. Novella needs to be safe here. In my arms. Not running around the world trying to figure out if she is going to hit a tree or not.” 

“Are you kidding me? She needs this SHEN! It’s all on her. You can not protect her forever! She will die with you smothering her!” 

I walked to the front door of the house and opened it. I could feel the heat of the sun hit my face. I stepped out on the porch and held my arms out. I kept walking until I found my worst enemy. The stairs. I took one step down and face planted it. It was the first time I have ever hurt myself. It felt amazing to feel something. It was independence.

***End of Flashback***

 

“Nova, what is it like to be blind with a big family? If you don’t mind me asking,” Wendy asked quieter than her voice normally is. 

Carla gasped and yelled at Wendy. “Child, that is extremely rude. Would you want to be asked that question if you were blind?” 

“Carla it’s alright.” I smiled for their reinsurance. “It’s not the first time I have been asked this question. I am fine answering it.” I sighed and held her hand a bit tighter. “Well, I had extra attention. I have never really felt apart of a family just kind of like the kid brought along for the ride because she never could really protect themselves. I never really did anything, but train or be dragged. I’m not like my brothers I not normal. Though who is?” 

“If you could see anything what would it be?” Carla asked from behind me.

“I-I don’t know.” I wasn’t prepared for her question. It took a minute to give her a true answer. “Ummm… if it is just one thing, it would be my face. I’ve always wondered that. I want to see all the features of my face and my eyes. I don’t know what color they are.” I rubbed my arm. “But, I don’t think I could handle looking at myself. I’ve never really been a looks person. I didn’t even brush my hair this morning.”

Both of the girls started laughing. I’ve never had girlfriends before now, and I truly like it. I wish I had friends like this before everything happened. Being here and seeing the guilds freedom has made me wish I had gone to school and met others. I wanted to know another blind person, not wanted, I do. I want to meet one person like me. It’s been a dream of mine for a while. Just like I want to be able to see myself, my brothers, and my newly made friends, but it’s not a possibility. I have come to terms with not being able to see. 

“Here we are,” Wendy said she helped me up the two stairs than knocked on the door. The door must have been thick since she knocked hard.

“There you are Wendy, Carla. I thought you went missing. Come on in.” A woman who opened the door spoke in a soft voice. “You must be Novella. I am Porlyusica. I am so glad to meet you.” 

We went in and I was ushered to a bed. “I am going to look over your eyes. If you need anything at all during the exam please let us know.”

“Yes, ma’am,” I answered and put my hands in my lap. 

I sat like that for what seemed like ages. Wendy and Porlyusica talked about my eyes like I wasn’t there. In reality, I wasn’t… my mind was floating in the air about my death and how I was never going to live a normal life. Never to have a loving husband and a family of my own. 

A single tear escaped running down my face. I wiped a tear away. “Sorry about my tear ma’am.” 

“Are you in pain?” Carla took my hand and patted it with her other. The soft fur on her hands felt nice on my cold skin. 

“No. I was just thinking about my universe. We are going to have to go back soon, so I can break my brother's curse. ” I started to wipe the tears that started to escape. “I’m sorry for bringing this up. It’s not your problem.” 

“What are talking about?” Porlyusica asked and rubbed my back like my mother did when I cried.

I sniffled. “My brothers and I are from some prophecy. Donnie said that I will have to die by the Shredder for the prophecy to break for everyone involved. So, my brothers will turn into humans and lose their powers while I die. Am I selfish for not wanting to fight for my life?”

“NO! It’s your life. You should be able to control it.” Wendy took my other hand in hers. “You have rights, you know.”

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. “My mother didn’t defeat the Shredder with her siblings and now she passed it down to us. She should have handled this and didn’t let us get involved.”

“Then it’s not you that has to die,” Porlyusica said and she walked away from the bed. She came about a minute later. I could tell she was looking through a book when she came in turning the page. 

I looked towards where I heard the pages turning. “What do you mean I don’t have to die?” 

Porlyusica started to read. “There will be a time where five children are born of the same womb. They will fight to protect the maiden from harm. The maiden will call for her powers to help keep the world at peace with the stars. The heavens will try every twenty years for the maiden child to be born when the planets are aligned. The maiden will give up their lives to make sure that their siblings will live forever. For every generation passed down the siblings will start to be deformed. Once broken they will return to normal.” She cleared her throat. “How old was your mother when she had you, and your siblings?”

“She was...” It dawned on me. My mother gave birth to us when she was nineteen. “nineteen! She was nineteen! She wasn’t twenty! She is still the maiden! I have to find my brothers and tell them the great news. Thank you so much Porlyusica!” I threw myself into her arms hugging her. 

Porlyusica dropped the book when she hugged me. “Get going back to your siblings. I will be here if you need me.” It was the longest hug I have ever had. 

“Thank you for everything,” I whispered into her shoulder. 

“It’s my pleasure, child.”

Wendy, Caral and I walked back to the guild. I couldn’t wait to tell my brothers what great news I had.

“Nova!” Four memorable voices yelled as we walked inside. As soon as they walked up to us they started asking a million and one questions. 

“Where in the fucking hell have you been?!” Raph barked. 

 

“You had us worried!” Donnie grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug putting his fingers through my hair. 

“Don’t ever leave without telling us again,” Leo yelled. I could feel his glare on my face. 

“Are you hurt?” Mikey asked softly while he put a hand on my back. 

“Yes, I am fine. I was out with Wendy and Carla to meet this Porlyusica, women. She is very wise. She gave us great news!” 

“Let’s sit.” Leo guided us to a table away from where the chit-chat was going on, I take near the bar. It’s always louder over theirs. 

Donnie was the first to speak once the five of us sat down. “What is it?”

“Just listen.” I cleared my throat and recited “There will be a time where five children are born of the same womb. They will fight to protect the maiden from harm. The maiden will call for her powers to help keep the world at peace with the stars. The heavens will try every twenty years for the maiden child to be born when the planets are aligned. The maiden will give up their lives to make sure they siblings will live forever. For every generation passed down the siblings will start to be deformed. Once broken they will return to normal.” 

“We all know the prophecy, Nova. We are living it.” Mikey said like captain obvious. 

“How old was Mother when we were born?” I asked and waited for Donnie to answer. 

“She was nineteen… fuck. Fuck! Are you kidding me?! How didn’t I see that stupid math? Mom is the one still. She is the one until she dies. She has to die from the Shredder then we kill him. She sent us here for protection from her. Not the evil.” Donnie yelled and pounded on the table. 

“Calm down, Donnie.” Mikey rubbed his kneecap. “Please don’t do this. We all need to calm down and take deep breaths.”

Raph’s knee bounced up and down. This was his only nervous quirk. “Why would she lie to us?”

I sighed “I think she wanted us to take care of her problem, but I can’t read minds. We are different, because of her and I think we should finish the prophecy.” 

“You don’t mean... “ Leo gulped. “Killing her?”

“No. We have to get Shredder to kill her.” Donnie said and got up. “Mikey. We are going home.”


	8. Where we Belong

“We are going with you.” Lucy smiled and grabbed her keys off her kitchen table and put them on her belt. “We can help any way possible.” She smiled at Natsu.

“Yeah! I’m all fired up!” Natsu yelled as flames came out of his fist. My kind of guy if ya’ ask me. He’s been doing a great job training me since we have been here. 

“Me too! Carla and I will come too!” Wendy smiled and put her hands on her hips.

Happy flew over and smiled. “Count me in, sir!” 

“I’m always in for a good fight. Decides they are apart of Fairy Tail, we will fight with you until the death.” Erza smiled.

“Knew you would think of it like that Erza.” Natus smiled and put his thumb up.

Seeing everyone looking at us with their fighting face on it made me feel guilty inside. This could be their final battle and it could be our fault. If it was up to me we wouldn't allow them to help us in the battle. But at the moment we needed any help we could get. 

“Of course you guys can come. Mikey can always bring you guys back after the fight. Maybe we can even move here.” I told them and smiled through the pain of thinking about this. I know my mom and I aren’t best friends, but she’s our mom. She is the one that fucked up though. I am ready to fight after the many years we have been underground because of our parents. 

“We will discuss us moving here when the time comes, Raph. For right now let’s focus on that. Mikey then let’s go,” Leo tried putting his best smile on for our little brother. He needs everything right now since he has always been shielded from the cruel world.

Mikey put his thumb up and smiled. “Let’s go, dudes!”

“Whenever your ready, Mikey” Donnie gave his stupid friendly smile and grabbed Nova’s hand. Of course, she had nothing to say now. She never has anything to say when it comes to important things. That something her and mother have in common. 

The portal took us to the pitch black being dark as night even though the clock the wall said 7:56 A.M. I didn’t know how else to feel, but relief that the only home we knew was still standing. We landed in the living room right by the dojo. Everything was torn apart as a wrecking ball came through. 

“Is anyone here?” I yelled through the house. I pushed the beam in our way to the side with Natsu’s help. 

I pointed to the shadow on the wall and Natsu nodded. We walked over slowly, fire in hand as we pounced on top of the shadow person. Once I struck I regretted it terribly. 

“Get off of me!” Yukino yelled and pushed me off. “What are you doing here?” She looked over. “Lucy!” Yukino hugged Lucy and Natsu in one big hug. “How are you guys? I’ve missed you all so much.” 

“No time to catch up. Where is our mom?” I asked pounding my fist into the wall. It was nice to finally break our own house without paying for it to be rebuilt. “Tell us now.” 

Yukino put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. “She is escaping. I was just about to come home and get you.”

“OH FUCK NO!” I yelled making my hands into a fist. “We have to fucking find her! Right now before she gets away.” 

“Yukino that is why we are here. Mother had us when she was nineteen, not twenty. She is still the maiden that needs to be killed.” Nova told her and gripped Donnie’s hand. “Porlyusica found the truth out while reading the whole prophecy. 

“Okay everyone listens up. Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Nova will stay here with father. He’s upstairs in the attic. The rest of us will go and find Mother.” Leo said and grinned. “Keep in contact by phone.” He handed out a cell phone to Wendy.

“You can count on us, Leo.” Wendy smiled and took Nova’s hand going up the stairs. 

“Be safe little buddy we will be back. Keep watch of the girls.” Natsu smiled and went out.

We followed Yukino out of the house. We ran outside for the first time. I was amazed by the scenery that was just out of reach. “She was going to the docks, the boat leaves at 10:20 a.m.”

That let me run faster five minutes to get there. It was like one of those movies where they are chasing to get the bad guy before the bomb goes off. I ran even though I didn’t know where I was going. 

We ran right through town and got stared at by everyone. People were screaming, and trying to run away from us. I hated this. They don’t even know us and yet they are judging us. 

Once we got to the docks everyone was in a panic. There were men in armor fighting civilians. “She’s close. I feel her.” Donnie ran right through the action pushing everyone out of the way with his telepathy into the waters below us. Donnie is the strongest out of all of us, even Master Makarov, he can control anyone to do anything. 

He pulled mother over and grabbed her by the neck holding her up. “WHY?! Why did you do this to us?!” 

“Donnie put her down! You're cutting her air supply off!” I pulled on his arm, but it wasn’t budging. 

“Should I knock him out?!” Erza asked. 

“No. Erza calm down.” Natus sighed.

“Donatello!” Yukino pulled on his other arm. “Please! Donatello!” 

He was crying, Donnie was crying… “She put us through this. She doesn’t deserve to live. We were going to kill our sister and then wonder why we were still monsters! Why hide it?! Why would you hide it!?”

“I’m so sorry brother.” Leo stared into Donnie’s eyes putting him in an illusion. Donnie dropped mother the second he went into the trance. Leo blinked and looked Donnie, “Do that again, you will be getting more than an illusion.” 

Mother gasped for air sitting on her knees, her neck already started to bruise up from where Donnie’s fingers were. “I-I can explain everything,” she mumbled out. Mikey was sitting next to her rubbing her back. 

“Then do it why you're alive.” I barked out and crossed my arms against my chest.

“When my sisters and I were born we all had powers, like all of you. My sister Akio was the maiden child for she was able to control all of our powers. My sister died at the hands of the shredder and we didn’t turn normal. So my other three sisters went and died by his hand. After each of their deaths, I ran. I knew my mother was wrong. The prophecy was wrong. So I did my research, and I met your father in the process.” she coughed and held her arms close to her chest. “I stopped searching after you five were born for it was too late.” 

“Too late? Mom, what do you mean?” Mikey asked. 

“It was passed on, and I am so sorry.” She started to cry into her hands that covered her face. 

“You were nineteen when you had us mom, so it’s not us,” I told her and looked around. “It’s still you.” 

“What? I was always a protector. Never the maiden. I never thought the prophecy was right. If the maiden dies then how will Shredder be defeated?” 

“That’s a good point.” Yukino sighed and looked at her. “Maybe that was just fed into your small heads.” She smiled and pushed us all to the ground. “Open the gate of Ophiuchus!” 

The snake pushed us to the ground. “You now serve me!” Yukino yelled. “You will now serve me! You just let me into your life without a background check Shen. You should have known better than that! I wrote that stupid prophecy so then I could take over the new generation of magic, but clearly, they are too clever. They don’t have your stupid genes, Shen. Just like your mother, I manipulated her into letting her allow me into your life to train you all. This is just an illusion!” 

The soldiers disappeared. The humans looked around confused but defeated. “You will all bow to me!” 

“Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!”


	9. The Truth

“Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!” I yelled gripping the key while I kept the key in the water. “Aquarius, I need you to throw everything at Yukino. Everyone needs to focus their power on her!”

Wendy started to explain. “Yukino is under a spell, and the only way to reverse it is to strike the demon from inside her. She left a letter in the attic, with Nova’s name on it.” She took a deep breath. “Sky dragon ROAR!” A gust of wind blew my hair and clothes forward.

“Aquarius, on your count,” I told her and gripped my cane that was beeping saying that it was safe to walk. About time I had it back; I can get around on my own. 

While Aquarius kept Yukino busy we ran into a building. Donatello tied four bands on my arms. “This is going to keep you safe from any of the dangers outside.” He whispered in my ear and pushed my hair back behind my ears. 

“Happy, Carla, take her and get away,” Leo told them. He sounded very serious compared to all of the other times he has been.

“Aye, sir.” Happy grabbed my hand not holding the cane. 

I pulled my hand away from Happy. “No. I can fight. I can do this! Leo, please. I have to do this. I want to do this. I’m not a baby. I-I can help.”

“Yeah. That’s why you're not even facing us while talking.” Raph grumbled under his breath. 

I turned around hopefully facing them. “And I won’t let you.” Mother put her hand on my head. “Please don’t make me do this, I really don’t want to wipe your memory anymore. Go with the cats, away from here. We will handle everything here.” 

“Fine.” I folded my cane and put it in my pocket. “Then take my key Lucy.” I held it out to her. ”Open Urano Metria. It will erase the guy taking her body over. The spirits will all come out to help you. Just defeat him and close the book. Stay safe new friends and my brothers. I will be with you in spirit.” Lucy took the key then I gripped Happy’s hand as hard as I could. 

Happy and Carla held each of my arms as we flew. My hair flew back. I wondered what the sky looked like. Whether it was fluffy like cotton candy or as blue as the ocean, or I would think. I wonder what the city looks like underneath me. If I could see would I be afraid of heights?

“Carla, we have followers.” Happy told Carla and they dipped down going what could have been a thousand miles an hour.

We went left and then right. Dipping down they go of me. My cane flew out of my pocket. I free falling and it felt amazing. It was the best rush I’ve ever had. I put my arms out and closed my eyes even though I can’t see anything. I imagine the city getting closer and closer to me. 

“I have you ma’am” A voice yelled and held me bridal style as she landed. “I am the maiden Virgo. Princess sent me to save you.” 

“You're a celestial spirit. Thank you for saving me.” I wrapped my arms around her neck. “What happened to Happy and Carla.” 

“They plummeted to the building, but they are fine. They are on their way back to the others. Just like I am. Excuse me, ma’am.” Virgo dropped me on the ground. 

I sat on the ground alone. Not knowing where I am. I held my knees and finally broke down for the first time that I could remember. I needed the break down because I am only human. I cried, shed tears. I sobbed, wailed and screamed. I pulled my ears and shook. I’ve never cried this much. If Mavis was here she would tell me not to cry so then I can see a fairy. 

Then everything felt light. Everything changed without a moment's notice. My cane was beeping. I got on my hands and knees crawling towards it. I could hear cars horns going off behind me. I figured I was on the sidewalk, but I could be wrong. I pushed myself to my feet and walked with my hands out. 

“HEY! What the fuck is wrong with you? Move it!” A male voice barked out and pushed me onto my feet. “You're going the wrong way stupid.”

I shook my head and kept walking down the street trying to find something. 

A female cleared her throat and spoke, “So your the one my father wants? You won’t even use a centimeter of my magic.” she laughed.

“And you are?” My hand went into my pants pocket trying to find my last keys. 

She scoffed. “Minerva, daughter of Jiemma. I suggest you give up now, so we don’t have to ruin your city.”

“My city? I am just one of many who lives here. That is if we are even in my town.” I grinned. “Hit me with your best shot, because I am all ready to fight.”

She shoots me back. I hit my head on the building. Everything went silent for a brief moment while I was collecting myself. 

 

I held my key up and yelled. “Open Gate of the Bear Cub! Polaris!” Polaris was the first spirit I ever got. He is a great big teddy bear, but he knows when it’s time to get down to business.

Sitting on the ground I could hear them fighting. I was hoping Polaris was taking her down just enough that we could run away. I got up and held a brick. I could hear them hitting walls. “Open Gate of Lyra!” 

“Hellooo Nova!” She giggled. “I am here to make rays of sunshine!” Lyra spoke so cheerily.

I sighed knowing this wasn’t going to be in her best interest Lyra is always wanting happiness. “Help Polaris, please.”

“Of course.” She flew off making my hair go back. 

I got up and ran. My hands finally touched a brick building, so I ran along it until I found a door. I went inside and the bell above the door rang. After waiting to hear from someone I walked away from the door and sat on the floor holding my head. Trying to see if I could hear anything.

There was no sound around me.  
No footsteps.   
No one breathing.  
No cash register opening or closing. 

Everyone must have left when the battle began. Hopefully their safe from harm.

“Polaris, Lyra please go home.” I waved each key to close their gates. “Leo was right. I can’t fight. I’m useless in battle.” 

I cried into my knees and sniffled. At some point, while sitting their and crying I fell asleep. I didn’t wake up until I felt a warm feeling. I knew I was alone, but I felt that someone was here with me in the room. “Hello? Is anyone their?”

“Novella, I have heard a lot about you. Good things don’t worry about anything.” A kind and gentle voice spoke. “Let’s get you back to your brothers they are so worried sick. Very much worried.” 

I stood up and brushed my pants just in case there was something on them. “I won’t go anywhere until you tell me who you are.” 

The voice giggled. “You don’t know who I am? I’m the Fairy Tail’s first Master. Master Mavis Vermilion. You can just call me Mavis though.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” I smiled and looked down at the floor. I am talking to my idol. I know she’s dead, but maybe my magic brought her back to help me. Just like Natsu said she did when they went in the Magic Games. I looked back up and I see her. I SEE HER! A teenager with long blonde hair and a long pink dress on. “How can I see you?” 

“I made myself a figment of your imagination so you could see me. Let’s get you home to your brothers and parents. The fighting is over. You need to destroy the book. You, not them. Understand me?” She told me as we walked through the town. 

“Yes I do, Master Mavis.” 

“Here we are. Your brothers are straight ahead. I trust in you that you can do this. The odds are in your favor.” Master Mavis smiled then disappeared. 

Leaving me back in the darkness.


	10. The Light

I kept walking forward as Master Mavis told me. Until I fell down the stairs that were magically their one second ago. One of their masks got caught on a nail (well that’s what I think). Whatever it was cut my arm, I could feel the blood trickling down to my hand. “Get off my brothers mask.” I pulled on the mask, and sadly it wasn’t budging. “Please let go.”

I pulled harder until my free arm slammed the wall. The building must not have been stable because debris fell into my lap. It smelled like wood. I kept pulling until the nail head went into my arm releasing the mask. “Ahh!” I pulled the nail out of my arm while biting my lip. 

Reaching up I grabbed the rail and stood up praying there were no more stairs. “Why didn’t Mavis just walk me to them? Or maybe even bring them to me. But no. Just keep walking she said. Maybe she didn’t know I was blind. Never mind she did she said she did something so I could see her.”

Sighing I held the rail and slowly went down the stairs. I hated not knowing where I was going. It would have been different if I was allowed out as a kid. Well none of us were let out as kids. I was allowed to go out a year ago when we went clothes shopping for some party. All of the noises killed my ears. 

“MIKEY! DONNIE! LEO! RAPH! SOMEONE! PLEASE” I yelled as loud as I could. My voice echoed throughout the halls. 

Standing their quietly I waited for someone to yell back to me. Then the faint male voice I was looking for. “Nova.” My name, they were looking for me. The voice came from up the stairs, of all places. 

I turned around and started going up the stairs. “I’m here! Keep talking please!” I took the steps up until there was no more. “I’m here.” I panted and held my arms. 

I stood quietly and waited. Not a sound, again. I must have been hallucinating. “MIKEY! DONNIE! LEO! RAPH!” I yelled repeatedly until my throat became very horse. 

Shoved to the ground someone weighing a thousand pounds was on top of me holding me tightly. I struggled to try to push them off. “Get off!” Kicking my legs I hoped to kick them in the groin. 

“Stop!” Raph yelled at me and held me close to him. 

I stopped kicking and wrapped my arms around him tightly. “Raphie.” I hugged him until he couldn’t breathe. “Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave,” 

“Shh… shhh, I have you. Where have you been? It’s been three days since the fight has ended.” He stroked his fingers through my hair. “Happy and Carla dropped you. They went back to get you and you weren’t there. What happened?”

“Virgo caught me… I went into some building and sat there waiting. No one came. I fell asleep at some point and then woke up to Master Mavis. She brought me here. What do you mean it’s been three days?”

“It’s been three days. It’s our birthday, Nova.” Raph stood up helping me. “Let’s get back to base.” He wrapped a cloth around my arm where the nail cut me. 

“Happy birthday, Raph.” I sighed and rubbed where the cloth was. “Okay.” I held his hand and walked. “What happened in the fight?” 

“Thank you. Well, everyone attacked Yukino until Jiemma and Zeref left her soul. Lucy and Yukino used some 88 key things and took them both down in one swoop. The magic council came through and handcuffed them. Decides that not much happened. OH! Everyone went home and we are welcomed to go back at any time, especially you. Lucy wants to train you.” 

I don’t want to learn but I will happily go back. “I wish I could have done Urano Metria too. It’s very powerful when more than one celestial wizard cast the spell. Stupid Leo sending me off like that.” I smiled and held my arm. 

“You needed to be away, but anyway. Yukino is going to fix us. You're not going to be blind anymore!” Raph said happily. I could tell how happy he was. “I’m going to be human and be able to go outside. We can do whatever we want.” 

“If you could do anything what would you do?” I asked. 

“Hmm. Oh, I would go see a movie or a concert!” He grinned. “We can get food in a restaurant now! What about you?” 

“I can do all of those things, Raph. You know this. I just can’t do it well.” I have always felt bad about being able to do things without them. 

“No, Nova to see. What's the first thing you want to see, outside? Or do by yourself?”

I rubbed my arm. I didn’t want to dapper his feelings, but I can’t hide my feelings. “Raph, I’m not gonna be ‘fixed’. I’m always going to be blind. I have accepted that. Especially because I don’t think I can handle not being blind. I am happy with how I am right now.” 

“What do you mean? You’ve always talked about being able to see.” 

So I tried to ask him on his level of knowledge. “It’s not like that. What if you wake up not a male?” I asked him and switched hands with him. My left hand was getting all sweaty.

“I don’t think I want to be a girl. That’ll just be weird. I’d be in the wrong body. I would have to deal with...” he shivered. “Female issues.” He sounded embarrassed.

“That’s what it would feel like for me. I wake up and walk around and know I’m in the darkness. It would be a mystery being able to see. I wouldn’t know what anything was or who you guys are. But if I must choose I would choose to see a sunset. I’ve heard that they are beautiful or if I can’t see that then my face. I would lose my identity… essentially me.” 

“They are. Hold on.” He lifted me up then set me down after he jumped three times. “There we are. Over some building debris. Welcome to home base, Nova.” 

“Nova!” Mother's voice was very distinct. Her footsteps got closer until she wrapped her arms around my little body. “We thought you were dead!”

I laid my head on her arm embraced her hug and hugged her back tightly. Letting my body go limp on to her. It was all over, and we were alive.


	11. Your Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you would like to see a squeal!

All five of the chosen ones stood in a line looking up at Yukino. “I am so sorry for everything I did. I am going to make it up to you five every day for the rest of my life.” Yukino stated while looking at each of them. “I am going to grant you each with a wish, and I will use my magic powers to make it happen. You boys all want to be human correct?” 

The four boys looked at each other grinning from ear to ear. “Yes, please!” They all yelled in unison. All four of the boys were dressed in jeans and a button up shirt matching their mask color.

Yukino closed her eyes and cast the spell that should have undone their form. Purple smoke went around each of the boys then settled. None of the boys have changed. “What? I am casting it just like it says. I practiced it for months when I first found out about changing you. Nova let me try it on you first.”

Nova shook and held her arms. She was in a long frilly black dress like Shen always dressed her in. “I-I... don’t want to change.”

 

Shen almost spit her tea out at Yoshi when she heard Nova’s answer. “Hon, you don’t have to lie about wanting to change. We all know you want to change. You want to see the world.”

Sighing Nova looked down towards her feet defeated. She never wanted to go against her mother's wishes. “O-okay then… I will do it,” 

Yukino closed her eyes and tried the spell again. And just like last time it started and never finished. “I guess I’m not as powerful as I use to be. I am so sorry.” 

“You promised!” Mikey yelled and ran downstairs into their ruined bedroom. 

Leo shook his head and sighed. “Rest up, we will go talk to him.” The three turtles went downstairs after their brother. “Mikey come on. It’s okay to be mad. Just give her some time.” 

“I want to be human! I want to run around the surface, and meet a girl and have sex. I want a relationship with someone! I want to be with someone forever and them not hate me for being a fucking turtle!” Mikey yelled and threw the lamp at the wall. 

“You wouldn’t have to change if we lived at Fairy Tail.” Raph told him. “I understand what you want, but we would lose our identity. Nova said, she would lose her identity if she wasn’t blind. We will always feel this way, but we can change how we feel and go away from this Earth.”

“It’s always a better idea, and we can bring Mother and Father with us. We wouldn’t leave them. All for one and one for all!” Leo added in. 

Donnie put his hand on his baby brothers shoulder. “We would go and live as a family. I promise you that we will all be happy and be in love with someone there. And we can always be the same turtles,”

“Then it’s settled.” Mikey state with a grin on his face.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie nod their head and go back upstairs. 

Their Nova sat in the chair with her dress hugging every curve. “Well, I have decided on one thing.” She said with sass in her tone. “I hate this dress with a burning passion. And you guys really are turtles. No freaking way.”

“What the hell? You can see us?” Raph yelled and hugged her almost knocking her out of the chair. 

She wrapped her arm around Raph’s big arm and cried. “It took a minute for her magic on work on me. I can see you, I can see you.” 

“What time is it?!” Raph yelled? 

“6:15, why?” Donnie asked while looking up from his watch. 

Raph grabbed Nova’s wrist and ran out with the other hot on his heels. They all climbed up on the roof helping Nova up to the top. Raph wanted her to get the best view for her sunset. “Nova looked up at the sky.” 

Nova looked up and saw the most beautiful sunset. The yellows, blues also pinks all blended together with the clouds floating by in thin air. The sun was going orange as it sank into the Earth.

Nova sniffled and started to cry while wiping her nose on her sleeve. “T-thank you.” she sobbed out. 

They all went over and hugged their sister. The purple cloud swarmed the five of them together. As the purple cloud disappeared five human teenagers stood.


End file.
